


Traveler From a Different Time

by Mmfox67



Series: What could have been [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmfox67/pseuds/Mmfox67
Summary: Frieza has been defeated. Kakarot has returned to earth seeking his normal life. Vegeta has stayed to rule his people and hopefully bring them to prosperity.But how does Beerus plan to keep playing his game when the next enemy might just take them down?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: What could have been [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

After Kakarot left Vegeta probably slept for a little over a day straight. Part of this was due to not sleeping for a week up to his battle with Frieza, another part of it was likely a mixture of depression and regret over letting Kakarot leave without exploring things further. But he was also putting off discovering just how in shambles his newly inherited kingdom was. He knew it was not going to be an easy thing to do, but from this they would rise up. It was a lot of work but he was up to it, he had to be.

Vegeta wasn’t sure if having a brother as meticulous as Tarble was a gain or a loss. On one hand Tarble had managed to complete an entire inventory of the castle storehouses in only one day, but on the other hand the task list he had drawn up for Vegeta seemed damn near impossible.  
“Do I have to do this?” Vegeta growled.  
“Yes you do. You’re the king.” Tarble assured.  
“Maybe I never gave father enough credit.” Vegeta muttered.  
“Father never had to do this.” Tarble reminded.  
“I’d rather do it myself.” Vegeta muttered.  
“Not fond of giving orders?” Tarble questioned.  
“No.” It was true they really didn’t know each other. They were bound by blood but they were still strangers in a sense.  
“How about directions?” Tarble offered.  
“Keep talking.” Vegeta said as he placed the list Tarble had handed him down on one of the tables in the room.  
“You don’t have to be a ruler. You can just be a leader.” Tarble elaborated. “Instead of giving orders from your throne, give directions from the field working with them.”  
Although it didn’t solve the immediate problem it was a good idea. But why would these people put any trust or hope in him when his father had ran their proud race into the ground? Their planet was now barren from his father’s lack of oversight. Vegeta took a deep breath before stepping out into the garden that was filled with the handful of Saiyjins that had not been recruited to the battlefield by Frieza. It was mostly women and children whispering among themselves. This only assured him that he had to work as well. He couldn’t ask these people to work themselves to the bone.  
The first person to catch his gaze was Gine, Kakarot’s mother. Gine was grinning with a shovel in one hand and didn’t hesitate to meet his gaze before waving at him, giving him a small reassurance he hadn’t known he needed. But it also gave him direction. The crowd silenced when he walked into the fray, directly up to Gine. The previous king had not been kind to his people so fear was tangible in the air when he removed the shovel from her hands. While Vegeta had not been around to see his father’s behavior he knew it was not something he wished to emulate.  
“Please, there is a lot of work to be done today.” Vegeta began his voice loud enough to reach the outliers of the crowd and his gaze not leaving Gine’s. Kakarot had inherited her eyes, which gave him a little more security in the moment. “I think we will probably be out here most of the day. I do not know any of you very well at all. Gine please take anyone who is not capable of hard physical labor to prepare meals. You should find everything you need in the kitchen.”  
Gine nodded before disappearing into the crowd and sending people into the castle. Vegeta was soon surrounded by only young women and teens. This would be easier to work with.  
“You.” Vegeta began pointing to a group of young boys. “Tear down the wall surrounding the garden.”  
“Brother that will leave a huge opening in the castles defenses.” Tarble cut in.  
“What’s the point of keeping a building safe if our people are starving?” Vegeta questioned before turning his attention to the group in front of him. “I’m not sure if any of you are aware, but a majority of our vital supplies such as food and water have been brought to us off planet during my father’s reign. Now that we are no longer employed by Frieza we will have no way to bring the things we need from other planets. We need to become sufficient. The only place I am certain is healthy enough to grow crops is this garden, but we aren’t growing these for me. We are growing these for you, and your parents and your siblings. There is no need for a wall so please, tear it down.”  
“You, pick up shovels and begin tearing up anything that doesn’t bear fruit.” Vegeta instructed pointing to another small group. “You five go with my brother to the storehouse. Tarble bring back any pots we can use to replant and any fruit or vegetables that may survive our soil.”  
“Everyone else…” Vegeta began, which was only about ten or so people. “You’re with me. We need to remove all furniture from the garden and tear up the ground.”  
Vegeta was determined, his people would live a prosperous and proud life where they were free.  
The day wore on, it was hot. By the time the sun sank behind the horizon everyone was worn out. But they were filled with cheer. The garden had transformed, the wall was gone and there were rows of freshly sown crops and while it wasn’t a large garden it was a start. It had been enough to light a fire in his people and Vegeta’s only wish was to keep that fire burning brightly. They ate together and Vegeta didn’t feel like a king. He felt like a Saiyjin.  
“Ok!” Vegeta interrupted the cheerful chatter of his people. This time there was no fear in their silence. “Today we have accomplished a lot. But there is still more work to be done. Starting tomorrow Tarble will be assigning jobs to any who are willing to work. Please visit him if you wish to help with our efforts. There are also large quantities of stone and furniture from the garden that I have no place for please feel free to take anything you can use. And thank you all for your efforts today.”  
With that Vegeta left the grounds and headed back into the castle. It was only a small start, but it was still a start. Vegeta had not only seen a change in the garden today, but he had seen a change in his people. This would be good for them

They found Trunks exactly where they had left him, west city in a copy of his time line. Trunks did not look at all pleased to see them.  
“Saiyjin I have a job for you.” Beerus declared immune to Trunks glare. “It’s a rather complicated situation. But I need you to go help Goku fight the androids again.”  
“No.” Trunks declined rather abruptly. “No after the Zamasu shit I’m done traveling through time.”  
“Ah but this really isn’t traveling between time. It’s traveling through realities.” Whis elaborated, at this point he was as invested in this as his master and really wanted to see how it played out.  
“Isn’t that pretty much time travel though?” Trunks responded crossing his arms.  
“No.” Beerus argued.  
“I don’t believe you.” Trunks shot back.  
“You don’t have to believe me I’m a god.” Beerus sneered.  
“Yeah but I also don’t trust you.” Trunks answered.  
“Why you…” Beerus began.  
“Calm down my lord.” Whis interjected.  
“But Whis!” Beerus was visibly upset and Whis’ words didn’t seem to help.  
“You won’t be able to convince him to help you if you’re rude to him.” Whis reasoned.  
“Please help me.” The god’s voice was hostile.  
“No.” Trunks denied again.  
“Why not!” Beerus demanded.  
“Why should I?” Trunks asked turning to face the god. “The last time I got involved in time travel everyone I loved died.”  
“Aren’t you at all interested in seeing what would have been different if your race had not been destroyed?” Whis asked the young Saiyjin. The words seemed to hit home it left Trunks grinning.  
It had been difficult for him to assimilate into the world that now was. While Mai had quickly found a place to fit in Trunks struggled every day to simply make it out of their bedroom. Everything about this world reminded him of what he had failed to protect and it was hard for him to live with that. So the idea of something so completely different and yet still comfortably the same was far more than intriguing for him.  
“Well I mean you didn’t mention that before. Tell me more.” Trunks responded very interested.  
“What do you want to know?” Whis asked leaning down towards the Saiyjin.  
Trunks grinned, Whis was trying to manipulate him and he had walked straight into it. But it would be nice to see a place where the only other Saiyjin was not just another him.  
“Everything.” Trunks answered.  
“That sounds fine. Grab Whis and we will go.” Beerus gestured before grabbing the Angels shoulder. 

There was no joy in returning home for Kakarot. The entire way back he struggled with the desire to turn back and simply not return home. But he had a wife, and a son, and responsibilities he had to take care of. He couldn’t just leave them without a word. And also he was almost certain Vegeta had locked him out of the auto pilot. That or he just couldn’t figure it out. But that was only the beginning. Nothing prepared him for his son’s assault as soon as he walked in the door.  
“Dad!” Gohan exclaimed as Kakarot dropped the bag full of books Vegeta had sent on the ground.  
“Gohan!” Chi-Chi shouted almost as a warning. Gohan simply glared at her.  
“Mom’s been letting Uncle Raditz sleep in bed with her and now she’s having a baby.” Gohan shouted still glaring at his mother.  
Kakarot watched Chi-Chi’s composure break as she collapsed into a chair and started sobbing. Gohan was still shouting but Kakarot didn’t register his words while he was getting everything lined up in his head.  
“Gohan!” Kakarot shouted causing his son to freeze. “You need to go outside.”  
“Dad!” Gohan began before a glare from his father caused him to storm out the door slamming it closed behind him.  
They were alone now but the angry words of Gohan still hung in the air. There was no denial coming from his wife, but even if she had tried to deny it he could see the truth in her eyes. It was painful but not as much as he would have expected. Perhaps time apart had diluted their love, or maybe it had never been that strong to begin with. Either way it wasn’t a hard decision to make and maybe that was what bothered him the most about it.  
“Hey.” Kakarot muttered, walking over and placing a hand on Chi-Chi’s head in the only comforting gesture he could think of. “Just be happy, I’ll be ok.”  
There was nothing else he could think of to convey his opinion clearly. He couldn’t be upset with her it wasn’t like he had really given her anything to hold on to. And even so, he had been unfaithful too. Maybe he hadn’t gone as far as her, but he had every intention of doing so and would have had Vegeta not stopped him. Kakarot turned, picked his bag back up and headed out the door. From here they would start a new chapter of their lives a chapter without each other.  
“Go apologize to your mother.” Kakarot demanded after stepping out of the house.  
“But dad she…” Gohan began.  
“What she did or didn’t do has nothing to do with you. She’s your mother and that’s not going to change. So go apologize.”  
“Fine.” Gohan agreed reluctantly. It was unfair to say it didn’t concern Gohan, but he was young and he could adapt to any changes that came with it.  
“Hey. These are for you. Come find me when you’re ready to learn.” Kakarot tossed the bag he had been carrying to Gohan before waving and heading off into the woods.

Kakarot had grown up in these woods it had been the place grandpa Gohan had taught him everything he knew until he met Bulma. But now he wondered what life might be like if Bulma had never shown up. Surely it would be a lot simpler, no complicated thoughts or feelings.  
“Woah!” Kakarot exclaimed stumbling backwards.  
He had been wandering around licking his metaphorical wounds when someone landed in front of him, snapping him out of the haze he had been in. When Kakarot regained his footing he focused his gaze on the blue haired stranger that had appeared before him. The newcomer looked to be only a few years older than Kakarot himself and he gave off a very powerful aura. Kakarot was certain he had never faced or even met anyone on this level before. The sheer pressure he gave off while simply existing assured Kakarot this man was tiers above even Freiza.  
“Are you…uh…Kakarot?” The stranger asked looking very uncomfortable in his own right.  
“Yeah?” Kakarot responded standing a little straighter his gaze fixed on the other. “Who are you?”  
“I’m….Trunks?” The man responded hesitantly.  
“You don’t seem so sure about that.” He was understandably wary and that made it harder for Trunks. Had he been coming back to a timeline he knew then he could just repeat the steps that had been drilled into his head as a teen. Now it was different, he literally knew nothing about this time’s future. He had planned on just repeating the same script however, that he was Bulma and Vegeta’s son. However Whis conveniently waited until the last moment to inform him that he probably won’t be born in this timeline. So it wouldn’t be that simple. That would bring up more questions that he wasn’t sure he could answer.  
“No! No I’m sure…It’s just been and…odd day.” Trunks reassured.  
“Yeah.” Kakarot muttered staring a little harder at him. Something about Trunks struck him as familiar but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Until… “Wait a minute! Are you a Saiyjin?”  
“Yes, I am.” Trunks nodded.  
“Huh….” Kakarot relaxed into his normal friendly demeanor at this. “Why are you here?”  
“I caught wind that you had defeated Frieza, and I was hoping we could train together.” Trunks offered with a grin.  
“Well, I could really use a distraction.” Kakarot responded, there was a lot on his mind from the situation with Chi-Chi to how things had been left with Vegeta. And his mind was a mess, anything to get it all to fade for a while would be welcome.

“So basically we’ve reached a stalemate. Water or food….” Vegeta muttered looking over the garden. It had been easy for this garden to florish, three years of zoning and digging had revealed that the castle was on one of the few ground water deposits they had been able to locate. As of now everything else was dry. There were a few aquifers they had been able to locate but they had already been bled dry. They had been surviving off of what they found over the past three years but they wouldn’t make it much longer on what was left. As of now they were already rationing food and water, but soon the water would run out.  
“What should we do?” Tarble asked.  
“Give me a minute.” Vegeta mumbled looking out of one of the windows to the city that sat below. He had to do something. “Tarble, contact the Yardrats. They were pleased enough with Frieza’s demise to teach me their secrets perhaps they can send us some of their planets resources and we can open a highway for trade.”  
“That’s only a short term solution.” Tarble reminded. “We don’t really have anything to trade.”  
“I know but I’m almost certain there is something here that they want.” Vegeta answered. He knew they had come looking for something all they would have to do is name their price and it would be theirs. But Tarble was correct, that would only help them in the short term. Surely there was some other way. Wait. “Tarble prepare me a ship. I’m leaving in the morning.”  
“What? Where are you going? Do you really think now is a good time?” Tarble questioned.  
“It’s the only time.” Vegeta assured walking over to the doorway. “This is the only solution. Take care of our people while I am gone brother.”  
“Well at least tell me what your big plan is.” Tarble demanded chasing after him.  
They had grown much closer over the three years they had been running the kingdom together. And at this point Vegeta was sure everything would have fallen apart without his younger brother. With that he had gained complete trust in his brother, there was very little they kept from each other.  
“I’m going to go to earth, and use their dragon balls.” Vegeta answered before heading out of the room. “Our biggest issue is water if the dragon has the ability to give eternal life surely it has the ability to fill our empty lakes with water.”  
“Wait? Are you sure about this? How are you even going to know where to look?” Tarble asked walking in step with his brother.  
“I know a guy.” Vegeta grinned. Well, maybe not a guy, but he had a connection. A very intelligent blue haired connection that he was sure would help him out. But also, there was Kakarot whom he had been longing to see since he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long is it going to take me one way?" Vegeta asked examining the ship his brother had pulled for him.

"It should only take a couple days." Tarble answered. "You're taking my craft after all."

"A couple days?" Vegeta cringed.

"Well if that is sooo inconvenient your royal highness maybe you should just use the trick our visitors taught you." Tarble responded sarcastically.

"If i could, i would. Unfortunately i need something to lock on to. And on earth i have nothing." Vegeta growled as he climbed into the ship.

"Well...." Tarble started before letting out an irritated sigh. "Just don't crash her."

"I won't." Vegeta assured. "Give me about five days. In five days power up so i can come back quickly."

"Wait, you're gonna bring my ship back right?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta didn't answer he simply closed the hatch and prepared for takeoff.

"Asshole." Tarble muttered fondly as he watched his ship lift into the air.

Kakarot wasn't sure how he had gotten here. He had never been attracted to men, at least not before he met Vegeta. He wasn't sure if something had changed in him since then, but he had been unable to keep his hands off Trunks. Maybe it had been the loneliness, maybe he was simply gay and had never known it. But it hadn't taken too long for them to get intimate, and now it was practically part of their day to day routine. They both enjoyed it quite a bit, but it still didn't feel quite right to Kakarot. He knew the real issue lay with the fact that Trunks simply was not Vegeta, and Vegeta was who he truly wanted. 

"Shiiit." Trunks moaned as he felt heat build inside him.

"Sorry." Kakarot muttered between heavy breaths. "I think...it's something about the way you smell."

"Sounds like a fetish." Trunks murmured, the feel of Kakarot's breath on his neck sent chills through him.

"Maybe." Kakarot answered groping him. "Can I?"

"Y...yeah." Trunks responded before Kakarot filled him.

"Oh my goodness!" Bulma said after opening her front door.

"Hey." Vegeta responded rather awkwardly.

"Come in." Bulma motioned for him to follow before heading deeper into the house.

"Yeah." Vegeta nodded following her.

"Coffee?" Bulma offered.

"I've never had it." Vegeta answered.

"Good." Bulma grinned pouring him a cup.

"Thank you." Vegeta took a drink. It was bitter but he didn't hate it.

"It's nice to see you." Bulma grinned.

"Yeah...you too." Vegeta responded smiling back. Almost instantly the awkwardness seemed to fade away. Maybe it was because they had kept in contact a little over the last three years. Talking at least twice a year.

"How have you been?" Bulma probed.

"Over worked?" Vegeta answered as he drank his coffee. "You?"

"Pretty much the same." Bulma shrugged. "I don't have much of a social life these days. I spend all day working."

"How is...." Vegeta began before stopping himself.

"Do you really wanna know?" Bulma asked sizing him up. She could see right through him, she had been able to since day one. Sometimes it felt like they had known each other for a long time. She let out a sigh and set her coffee cup on the table between them. "Honestly...I'm not sure. I already told you he got a divorce. But other than that...I mean i don't see him a lot. He's always off training...maybe."

"Maybe?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth. He could assume what was going on. Of course Kakarot wouldn't have waited three years for him. But it stung a lot.

"Maybe." Bulma confirmed meeting his eyes.

"I see." Vegeta muttered before pushing his own cup to the middle of the table. "Do you have anything stronger than coffee?"

"I dunno..." Bulma began with a grin. "I don't make the best choices when I’ve been drinking."

"I think I’ll take the risk." Vegeta responded. He just needed to feel numb for a least a little bit.

"Your phone is ringing." Kakarot pointed out as he pulled his gi on.

"Huh?" Trunks muttered pulling it out of his pants. It was merely for appearances, how did anyone even get the number? "Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"Hey! We're having a party! You should bring Goku." Trunks froze at the sound of his mother’s voice through the receiver. He had avoided going anywhere near her. He was certain she had never even seen him.

"How did you get this number?" Trunks asked shakily.

"Obviously I’m a genius!" She was giggling excessively.

"I...” Trunks began. "All right either head over here with Goku or just send him. Your presence reaaaaly isn't necessary." Bulma cut him off. "Byeee." The call disconnected.

"Who was that?" Kakarot asked leaning over him.

"I...I don't know." Trunks lied smoothly. "It was a genius looking to party with you."

"Bulma!" Kakarot's face lit up. "Come on, you're gonna like her."

"I don't know." Trunks hesitated.

"Get dressed. Let's go." Kakarot was obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Seriously." Vegeta berated.

"Seriously." Bulma laughed. "I hope they both come."

"You like drama don't you?"

"When it's not mine."

"Aren't you a little too drunk?" Vegeta asked pinching her nose.

"Ow..ow..ow.." Bulma protested pulling away. "That hurt. I think you forget how strong you are."

"Don't pretend to be a delicate flower." Vegeta scowled. "You're not."

"Ah geeze, I'm just trying to have some fun." Bulma pouted.

"I don't think this is going to be fun for me." Vegeta explained.

"You can always just pretend you don't know." Bulma muttered sobering up a little.

"I guess." Vegeta responded, she meant well he knew that. "Here drink more." He said shoving a glass of alcohol into her hands.

"Yayy!" Bulma celebrated before taking a drink.

"Bulma?" Kakarot called.

"In the kitchen!" Bulma shouted back.

"Bulma." Vegeta muttered tensing up. "I don't think I can handle this."

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly placing a hand on his cheek. "Just calm down."

"I can smell it." Vegeta growled. Jealousy mixed with anger burned his stomach, his body was shaking. He could smell sex in the air. It was so potent and fresh. The must have literally finished having sex right before they came here.

"Vegeta..." Bulma muttered sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok...." Vegeta responded slowly. "You meant well."

"V...Vegeta?" Kakarot questioned as soon as they came into view.

"Vegeta..." Bulma said quietly reflecting on her drunken decision.

Vegeta didn't respond to either of them. He hesitated, his mind going crazy. He had never been an emotional person, but where Kakarot was concerned he couldn't control his feelings in the slightest. He was afraid if he turned around he would either attack Kakarot or begin to cry. He didn't want to do either; he needed to calm down before turning around. He had to think of something. His eyes met Bulma's and without hesitation he sealed his lips over hers. Kisses were typically sexual, but there was no heat in this kiss only sadness and desperation.

"Yayyy." Bulma cheered taking another drink after he broke the kiss.

"What the fuck." Vegeta muttered chuckling himself. He felt better now but he wasn't sure if it was the kiss or Bulma's casual response that had calmed him down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kakarot shouted causing Bulma to laugh again.

Trunks hung back and watched the others for a bit. He still couldn't grasp the situation exactly. If his parents were this intimate, why didn't he exist in this timeline? He had seen many other timelines and in all of them he was always the first child that his parents had, even if it was much later in life. But Beerus and Whis had seemed certain that he was not in this particular timeline.

Kakarot's reaction didn't help Vegeta stay calm. In fact it only stirred him up more. How could he come here after having sex and still dare to judge him kissing Bulma?

"I'm going for a walk." Vegeta said rather loudly. "I'll be back as soon as Kakarot leaves."

"Oh?" Bulma asked laughing. "If you say so."

Vegeta walked for a while, he didn't go far he simply paced about the yard until he managed to calm down. Where were these wild emotions coming from? He had worked very hard to keep his emotions in check his entire life. Kakarot coming into his life really threw a wrench in everything. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The stars here were truly amazing. He had spent he free time mapping the stars on Vegeta. The difference was astounding. Had he spent his entire life on Vegeta he would never have seen any of these stars. Earth truly was a long way from home, Vegeta's chest tightened as he thought about this. Kakarot was always going to be far from him. His friends, his family and all his memories would always be here. Vegeta took a staggering breath allowing the night air to cool down his body. Vegeta was only torturing himself if he tried to drag this on any further. They could never be together in the capacity Vegeta desired, it would be best to give up now. Put up a wall per se. Vegeta collected his resolve before heading back inside.

"So why are you here anyway?" Bulma asked as Vegeta settled into a chair next to her.

"Dragon Balls." Vegeta responded. All traces of his previous fit were gone from his demeanor, he was pretending like it never happened, all his attention focused solely on Bulma. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well...I mean i couldn't tell you off the top of my head." Bulma began, actually surprised at what Vegeta was asking. She had assumed that he had come for Kakarot, but that was obviously wrong.

"I see." Vegeta muttered looking disappointed.

"But i mean...i know how to find them." Bulma offered. "I have radar to track them."

"Could you? I mean...would you?" Vegeta asked.

"Well..." Bulma began. "It depends..."

"It's for a good cause." Vegeta assured.

"Well...I guess i can rearrange my schedule for tomorrow." Bulma sighed.

"Thank you."

"Hey if this is a dragon ball hunt i wanna go too!"

"No." Bulma shot that idea down quickly, probably out of consideration for Vegeta.

"Yes." Kakarot argued crossing his arms.

"No." Vegeta answered this time.

"Come on, please?" Kakarot was still addressing Bulma.

"No." Bulma said once again.

"I am going to keep asking until you say yes, and we both know i will." Kakarot threatened.

"Whatever." Vegeta sighed before standing and looking over at Bulma. "I'm going to bed."

"Ah, ok. I'll see you in a little bit." Bulma said before Vegeta left the room.

"Also." Kakarot said placing his hand on the table in front of her. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Uhm...nothing?" Bulma responded. "We're friends."

"Friends don't typically kiss." Kakarot growled.

"Yeah...not typically." Bulma shrugged. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"Bulma..." Kakarot began.

"Just go to bed Goku, we'll all be together tomorrow anyway." Bulma groaned. "Just pick any of the guest rooms."

With this she left Trunks and Kakarot alone to find their own ways to bed.

"We really don't have time for this." Trunks muttered to Kakarot as they followed Bulma to her ship.

"I think we can make time for this." Kakarot shrugged.

"There is imminent danger approaching." Trunks whispered aggressively.

"You've been talking about this danger for three years, I’m sure it can wait a few more days."

"I don't think danger works on a timetable." Trunks responded, but he knew continuing to argue wouldn't get him anywhere. He simply had to be careful not to slip up too bad. They couldn't find out the truth.

"Aren't you the least bit curious what they're whispering about back there?" Bulma prodded Vegeta as they headed to the ship. "I know i am."

"Bulma." Vegeta sighed stopping in his tracks and meeting her eyes. "I'm a Saiyjin." He said pointing to his ears. "They may be whispering back there but i can still hear them."

"Oh, well i guess it's not interesting or you would be fuming with jealousy by now." Bulma shrugged before regaining her pace.

"You don't know that." Vegeta scoffed before storming to the ship leaving them all behind.

So he was fuming with jealousy. Bulma decided. He was just trying very hard to hide it. Not like it mattered if he hid it or not, Kakarot was too dull to notice and Bulma was having a lot of fun riling him up.

"All right!" Bulma cheered as soon as they were all in the ship. "It's time for an adventure!"

"How many are we at?" Vegeta asked as they touched down about a mile away from the next Dragon Ball.

"This one makes five." Bulma said turning off the engine.

The quest for the Dragon Balls had been going relatively smoothly for them; most of the balls had simply been in and out. Stopping off and picking it up and then heading on their way. So far they had only been on the hunt for about five hours. A ball an hour wasn't bad considering it had once taken Bulma weeks to locate one. Being an adult with a pilot license sure paid off in the long run compared to a teenager barely old enough to drive.

"Let's go." Vegeta stood.

"No way!" Bulma declared. "I'm tired, go get it yourself."

"I would." Vegeta shot back through clenched teeth. "But I don't know how to use your radar."

"Goku does." Bulma stated. "Take him with you."

Vegeta clenched his fists. He knew he had no say in this matter, and he knew Bulma was doing it just to fuck with him. Vegeta didn't even have time to respond before Kakarot pulled him out of the ship and into the trees.

"Let me go." Vegeta growled pulling away.

"Vegeta..." Kakarot began.

"Don't talk." Vegeta cut him off walking ahead of him. "I just want to get these balls and get the fuck off this planet."

"Vegeta..." Kakarot followed.

"No!" It was obvious Kakarot wanted to start a conversation

"Why is this just about what you want?" Kakarot shot back. "What about everyone else?"

"And who is everyone else Kakarot?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. "Bulma seemed more than thrilled to be here, and Trunks just follows you around like a lost puppy."

"Well..." Kakarot began not sure what to say.

"Well?" Vegeta pressed.

"I guess...everyone else is me." Kakarot muttered.

"So then what is it that you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked spitefully.

"I just want you." Kakarot said softly.

"If that were true you wouldn't have spent three years fucking someone else."

"If you would let me get a word in i could explain."

"I don't want to hear your words Kakarot." Vegeta growled keeping his back to the other and picking up his pace. The sooner they found the Dragon Ball the closer he was to running away from these feelings.

"Vegeta just listen to me." Kakarot protested grabbing his arm.

"I don't want to hear it." Vegeta responded shaking him off. His resolve that he had worked so hard to build up was crumbling with every word that came out of Kakarot's mouth. Having never experienced any feeling this strongly before, Vegeta wasn't sure how long he could fight back.

"Just let me explain..."

"No." Vegeta cut him off.

"Yes." Kakarot argued.

"No." Vegeta just wanted to put an end to this, get the dragon balls and go home. He kept telling himself that. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself that was what he wanted.

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and shoved him against a tree.

"Listen to me." He pleaded.

"Well it looks like you haven't given me a choice." Vegeta responded coldly.

"I just. I thought he smelled like you." Kakarot muttered burying his head in Vegeta's shoulder. "But...after being close to you again, I’ve realized i was wrong."

"You're an idiot." Vegeta muttered, his heart was pounding like crazy there was no way Kakarot wouldn't notice.

"Maybe..." Kakarot said softly. "Maybe i convinced myself...I just...i missed you."

"You shouldn't just run into a strangers arms because you're lonely." Vegeta said trying to maintain his composure, but Kakarot's voice was melting him.

"Is it okay if i run into your arms then?" Kakarot asked looking up at him.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta began, intending to deny the other. But looking at Kakarot, he simply couldn't maintain his control.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot asked. Had his voice gotten deeper? Vegeta couldn't keep his thoughts very straight.

"As...As long as mine are the only arms..." Vegeta answered avoiding Kakarot's gaze.

"Seriously?" Kakarot asked, but he didn't wait for a response.

Kakarot softly pressed his lips against Vegeta's waiting for the other to respond. Vegeta had never intended to give in, but having Kakarot make the first move pushed all of his irrational reasons out the window.

"Vegeta." Kakarot said softly after breaking the kiss. "Can i?"

"No." Vegeta muttered. "That's not how this is gonna work."

"You can't be serious." Kakarot responded, his face flushed. He was used to taking the lead, but Vegeta behaving like this really turned him on.

"I am serious." Vegeta answered pulling his pants down a little bit. "Just relax, I’m sure you'll enjoy it."

"How am i supposed to relax when you want to shove that inside of me?" Kakarot protested staring at it.

"I won't be able to get it inside you if you don't relax." Vegeta explained pulling Kakarot’s pants down a little as well.

"That's probably for the best." Kakarot gasped as the air hit his bare skin.

"I mean if you really want things to end here..." Vegeta trailed off retreating slowly.

"No!" Kakarot responded almost immediately grabbing the front of Vegeta's shirt. "I...I don't want it to ending here."

"Good boy." Vegeta responded as he began to stroke Kakarot. "I don't want it to end either."

"O..ok." Kakarot said breathlessly.

"Relax." Vegeta whispered before nipping at Kakarot's ear. "We have time."

"Do we?" Kakarot asked barely keeping his thoughts in line.

"Who knows?" Vegeta answered slowly slipping a finger inside of the other. "But we can make time."

"All right if you guys are just gonna fight then wait in the ship I’ll handle this myself." Bulma muttered before summoning the dragon.

"You're gonna come back and visit right?" Bulma probed.

"Well...I'm leaving the ship so i really don't have a choice in if I’m coming back or not." Vegeta explained.

"Wait? You're leaving?" Kakarot pouted.

"Yes. Like i told you before i have responsibilities." Vegeta explained with a grin before putting two fingers to his head.

Nobody else knew what was about to happen. Trunks himself was actually kind of surprised, how had Vegeta learned instant transmission? Trunks quickly realized that he needed to stop Vegeta. He had to make sure he stayed on earth; there was no way Kakarot could take out the androids by himself let alone Cell.

"Wait!" Trunks shouted grabbing Vegeta's shoulder the instant before Vegeta disappeared.

"So you brought another guy home?" Tarble scolded glaring at Trunks as soon as they appeared. "And where the hell is my ship."

"Calm down. Your ship is on earth, I’m going back for it." Vegeta answered before shooting a glance at Trunks. "And trust me i didn't bring him by choice."

"Yeah okay, King of stupid decisions..." Tarble muttered.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and produce an heir already?" Vegeta taunted.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get married already asshole?" Tarble asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's not gonna fucking happen." Vegeta chuckled before turning his attention to Trunks. "Just stay here and do whatever Tarble asks."

"Why are you bossing me around again?" Trunks asked curtly.

"Because, this is my planet so if you want to stay alive you'll do as i say." Vegeta growled before turning and leaving them both behind.

"Man." Tarble muttered as soon as Vegeta was out of earshot. "And here i thought i wouldn't have to deal with this marriage shit."

"Huh?"

"Well, being the second son none of this should be on me anyway." Tarble stated. "But of course....stupid homosexual."

"Wait...what?"

"What you didn't know? I mean i has assumed since Vegeta brought you home with him..."

"Like he said....it wasn't by choice."

"That's probably for the best." Tarble answered. "Since anyone other than him will always be second place."

"Anyone other than whom?"

"Didn't Vegeta find you on earth?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'll let you figure this one out on your own then." Tarble grinned. "Anyway, Vegeta told me to use you so i certainly am going to. Let's get to work."

"I didn't come here to be a pack mule." Trunks spat at Vegeta.

Trunks had spent most of his day on planet Vegeta emptying out one storehouse and then moving an entire storehouse of product into it. Normally he wouldn't complain he would just keep his mouth shut and do what his father told him. But they were on a time limit. Trunks had no clue when the androids would appear or which androids they would be. But he knew that Kakarot didn't stand a chance against any of them.

"Honestly, I have no idea why you came here." Vegeta shrugged.

"I came to tell you that you need to go back." Trunks shot back through clenched teeth. He couldn't explain everything too him, he had been limited in the information he was allowed to reveal, but it was imperative that they return.

"I already said i was going back." Vegeta responded casually. "You saw how pissed my brother got about his ship, it's not like i can leave it there."

"We need to go back now."

"I have things to take care of."

"If we don't go back Kakarot is going to die."

"I seriously doubt that." Vegeta scoffed but it did seem to shake him at least a little bit.

"We need to go back." Trunks said tensely.

"Not really." Vegeta answered. "Whatever it is I'm sure Kakarot can handle it."

"I think you're underestimating him." Vegeta answered.

"No. I've been training with him for three years, he's nowhere near ready for this!" Trunks argued.

"No. You've been having sex with him for three years. That's much different than training." Vegeta responded coldly.

"He cannot handle this fight! Not by himself."

"Just calm down."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME DAD?" Trunks shouted before realizing his mistake.

"What did you just say?" Vegeta asked spinning around.

"W...why can't you just listen to me....damn.." Trunks lied poorly.

"That's not what you said." Vegeta glared at him.

"That...is totally what i said." Trunks muttered looking away.

"You're lying." Vegeta growled.

"Nope." Trunks avoided.

"Tell me the truth."

"I....I can't." Trunks said through clenched teeth.

"You can't?"

"I. Can't." Trunks confirmed with a nod.

Vegeta could press more, he was sure he would get the real answer if he pursued it long enough. But if Trunks was telling the truth then they really needed to get back to earth. It would be easier just to let it go. But he was certain of what he had heard Trunks say, and he would get his answer after they dealt with the danger at hand.

"Fine, whatever." Vegeta conceded nodding to his brother before placing a hand on Trunks shoulder before transporting them to earth.


End file.
